Ancient Killer
by xxDropdeadxx
Summary: A bit inspired by Anne Rice, a young newly turned vampire figures out the price of immortality when she begins to be stalked by a priest.


My parents never raised me with strong beliefs, they figured I would get my ideals set when I was all grown up. After my mother died from breast cancer, I had no parents to consult religious beliefs with, nobody to force me to go to church on Christmas and Easter like every other kid had to go through every year. So when I was sitting in a church sobbing for my dear life, it was a turning point in my life. More so than the death of my parents, the burning down of my house I grew up in, nope not at all, just this. The sirens blared around outside the chapel ,blood soaked my clothes and hair, my fading pale skin smothered with crimson. The taste of iron fled my mouth, empty tears swelled out of my burning eyes as I choked on the words I was sobbing out. I barely even felt his hand on my shoulder as I let the tears streak lines through the blood caked onto my face. His soft words of comfort were as devious as the actions he encouraged me to do. "It's not enough!" I sobbed, slumping over and sobbing even more. "Don't make a mess of yourself my dear." He chuckled softly, his cold hand touching my back, which made me swat his hand away. "Don't you fucking touch me!" I screamed through streaming tears, feeling the hoarse of my voice from crying so hard. He looked at him, empty eyed, as if he had seen this already done, he had already done this to so many people. My shoes squished with blood and water as I walked, my feet were cold stones as I dragged myself towards him. I swung my hand towards him, giving him the hardest slap I could manage, the sound echoed through the chapel and slowly melted away. "Rowan my dear, it is just shock, you will calm down soon." He said trying to keep his composure.

I shook my head violently. "No! I won't! You..you did this to me! You tricked me into this and now I'm stuck like this!" I wiped the tears and blood from my face. His white suit was barely stained with one tiny splotch of blood near his collar. "Many people would seek this thing you have, like a gift." He smirked a smug smile. I choked on the word gift, it made my whole body shudder and sore with anger. "I can never be with people anymore, just..just..just THINGS, just the same murderer you made me.." I sobbed more, remembering the smiling family that welcomed me into their nice bungalow style home. They innocently offered us dinner. Ambrose gave them a charming spiel about how he and I were getting married soon, forever to be in love. I collapsed in his arms crying more, his long cold fingers ran through my dark red hair. I couldn't help but feel a bit comfortable in his arms, he understood what I was feeling, he had that bond with me once he saw everything I have seen, he has tasted all I have tasted, and in a sense it was beautiful. Ambrose grabbed my shoulder and moved me roughly he could wipe the blood from my face. "Now look what you've done to my suit, silly munter." He sighed, revealing the red hand print I slapped right onto his white suit. "Well you are the stupid one to wear a white suit in the kind of situations you put yourself in." I snipped back, folding my arms. He shot me a look of annoyance, his soft grey eyes turning hard and mean, it reminded me he wasn't a kind handsome young man ,but an ancient killer than could snap someone in half, but then again soon, I was going to be the same thing, unless I fell prey to a bath of holy water. "Now come along, we have to get you cleaned up." He said, slipping his hand onto mine, his hand used to be cold, but now it was barely a shiver as I licked the blood from my face.

A week ago on that day, I became Van Helsing's mantel piece, Buffy's wet dream. But what can an immortal do when they have no real purpose in life but to steal life from people who had done nothing to you, from a race you used to belong to, flourish within. Now, I sat in that exact same spot in the same church attending the funeral of the very first people I killed. The soft piano music muted the sound of people sobbing and crying like I had done while I was still able to. I wore a pair of tinted lens glasses, hiding my embarrassingly green eyes, the change was dwindling, but was still making change in my eyes, making them exceedingly green, which Ambrose and Kashia, his assistant like friend assured me but would still tease me until I swore if I was still human I would be red as a lobster . People gave me weird looks, whispering and trying to hide their pointing., but I could hear them, I could always hear them.

It might have been my bright red hair or the glasses , or maybe even the horribly pale pasty skin I was actually used to , but was furious about the fact it grew even paler. But over all I think it was the fact nobody knew who I was, or could find a connection to the family but eventually as the service went on they gave it up, mourning the loss of four people they loved. I let out a long melancholy sigh as the service ended, and the people began to get up to go eat in the basement of the church. I sat still, watching the priest console a few people, before they too left to go eat.

It was sad really, watching a funeral. I had attending a lot of them, but this one was more like a closure of my humanity. As this bright happy families lives were taken away, so was mine, to be thrown into the ground for the rest of eternity. A tall figure loomed behind me "Hello Ambrose." I said quietly, not bothering to turn around. "Can we go yet? It is too tempting in here." He whined a bit. I rolled my eyes "Such a baby." I muttered, but before I could get up the priest came over to chat, making my stomach turn and twist a bit. "Such a tragedy to see lives lost." He clasped his hands over a bible, staring at me for a moment, wondering the same things everyone else did, and then up Ambrose, enrobed in a dark black suit with red cuffs and a matching silken ruby red tie, he always did like to dress in luxury. "So unfortunately fragile, humans are, such a short life taken away from them just as they ripen." He smiled a devious smile, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing a bit. The priest gave him a puzzled look, before nodding and walking away. "Now, we leave before I spew my guts out all over this sentimental crap." He motioned towards the door, turning and walking away. I loved walking with him, he took such elegant strides, but I knew that didn't come naturally, he was given 267 years of practice. "Now come along dear, we have some affairs to attend to." He said brushing me along.

"What affairs?" I asked, slipping an arm around his like I had grown accustomed to doing, not out of affection but showing a sort of submission and connection towards him.

"We are visiting your in-laws." He looked ahead, turning into a darkened alley, and walking her along past backdoors and dumpsters. "In-laws?" I asked curiously, I didn't recall Dracula's cousin Marvin coming up in any books or movies. "Everyone has them, you thought being immortal just means we don't have any?" he laughed a little, showing his gleaming fangs off a bit.

"Well…sort of." I admitted, feeling stupid.

"So much to learn, now, your family awaits." He said opening the backdoor of an old looking bar.

I nodded and walked in, there was hardly a sound, as opposed to most bars, where the mixture of blaring music, clinking of glasses, and drunken whoops and hollers greeted you the minute you stepped in. Kashia greeted her, her long dark blonde hair was tied into a bun, and her slim fit red dress matched Ambrose's nicely, I felt a bit embarrassed in my powdery blue skirt and black tank top, I really did have a lot to learn.


End file.
